Steel Unforgiven
by DaCountOfMonteCristo
Summary: A mysterious cloaked figure from Naruto's past has returned they seek revenge on Naruto for a wrong done onto them. They take away the one thing he values most...Like Naruto did to them so long ago. And all he has to do is


Chapter 1 – Killing the Babysitter

_The story begins with Naruto and Hinata walking to Ichiraku Ramen discussing the reoccurring dream Naruto has been having…Among other things. Same as always PM, Review, Follow & Favorite"_

It was snowing in Konoha, which in normal circumstances wouldn't be that much of an issue in Naruto's mind, but it's in the middle of July and for some reason Naruto couldn't feel the weather. Granted, this was unusual to him, but he decided to just attribute it to Kurama who usually keeps him warm. He thought long and hard about this until his concentration was broken by the lovely lady walking beside him.

"_Helloooo…_Earth to Naruto, do you copy?" Naruto panicked and jumped in response to Hinata suddenly calling his name.

"Uhhhh…I'm sorry Hinata, I was thinking about something," Responds Naruto apologetically.

"Hinata…I've been wondering…Why can't I feel anything?" Hinata giggles for a second and looks at Naruto preparing to give him a sarcastic response, thinking that Naruto is being sarcastic in return…But then she changes her mind when she sees the lost expression on his face.

"I guess…I g-guess it's because you're scared of something Naruto."

Naruto stops for a moment to ponder this.

"Well there's this dream I've been having a lot lately."

Naruto and Hinata sit down at the ramen shop waiting to order there food.

"I-I keep having this dream where its snowing and I'm falling off of a bridge and I just…I just keep falling…I never hit the ground Hinata. And I keep hearing the word…_._"

"_**FALL."**_

"It'll be okay Naruto. I'll always be here for you." Naruto budges closer to Hinata and wraps his arm around her shoulder (y'know how you see in movies).

"Thanks Hinata…I needed that."

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply and throws Hinata one of his trademark shit-eating grins that she's become so accustomed to over the years. Hinata smiles at the reassurance that the man she loves is ok, but deep down in the very depths of her soul past those beautiful lilac eyes the fact she knows that his smile is merely a façade. His dream is bothering him a lot more than what he's letting on. His usual volatile attitude isn't there. It's been replaced this dreary facsimile.

Naruto notices that no one has taken their order and they've been waiting for over an hour. So he goes behind the counter to find no one working there and his ramen already made. So he grabs it and turns around to tell Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, you wanna hear something funny-(cut off by surprise)

"Hmph…I didn't get the joke. Maybe you should've started it with _knock-knock_."

_~~~ Suddenly ~~~_

Naruto jumps back in terror and pulls out his kunai preparing to fight the mysterious cloaked figure.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HINATA?!

"How precarious of you Naruto-kun. You shouldn't eat without bringing enough for the rest of the class."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The cloaked figure walks closer to Naruto and stops when they meet face to face.

"Your spirit is wavering Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto rushes to the figure and throws a roundhouse kick at the figure's neck. But he easily counters this with a slight flick of the wrist. The counter flips Naruto and throws him against the wall…Defeated.

"Your ambivalence is…And always has been the catalyst of your downfall." Naruto swishes the blood around his mouth and spits the blood toward the figure.

"You talk like we've met before…Have we?" The figure's slight giggle slowly shifts into that of maniacal laughter.

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki we've met… But that's not important, what is important is the location of your bride to be."

"WHERE IS SH-(Cut off)

"Shhhh…All in due time. " Suddenly the figure starts pacing the floor at a villainous pace. This is relatively calm given the situation.

"Naruto-kun have you ever seen the movie _Oldboy_. No, wait of course you haven't. Well if you really want your _precious _back Gollum you're gonna have to do two things. Number 1, find me…."

"Number 2… . ." Naruto is confused by the figure's request, but obliges nonetheless. The figure walks towards the door before Naruto calls out to him.

"But w-why are you doing this?!" Suddenly the figure stops and walks towards Naruto and whispers to him…

_**~~~"Because…Somebody's got to kill the babysitter."~~~**_

With his second rush of energy Naruto rushes toward the figure to deliver another blow. The figure doesn't bother to dodge he just looks Naruto in those big cerulean orbs he calls eyes and says one word…

" _**Fall."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the next instance Naruto wakes up in his room late at night staring up at the ceiling. He is utterly confused, and can't tell if what he saw actually transpired. Suddenly he looks on the creaky floorboard beside his bed and sees…

"His mask! "

Naruto picks up the mask and examines it and throws it angrily at the door.

"…Killing the babysitter…I've got to talk to Kakashi-sensei…"


End file.
